


Slytherin Pride

by BreakingGround



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, OC, One Shot, Short Story, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Support, common room, house love, house pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingGround/pseuds/BreakingGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot posted in honor of September 19th - Slytherin Day. Originally, I posted this on Tumblr, but I would like to receive real reviews on it. </p>
<p>Billie is enjoying her night off until she hears a first year crying. This, of course, is unacceptable. No one messes with her first years - especially no one outside her House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Pride

Billie was spread out the length of the short leather couch, directly across from the fireplace. Her knees hooked over the arm, allowing he first to glisten off the silver snake on her black sweatpants and dance around the room.

Her boyfriend’s quidditch jersey swallowed her small frame. She didn’t seem to have notice that part of it had moved upward during her previous shifting about, exposing a silver of tan to the warm air. She lay oblivious to the world, mind lost in a fictitious murder novel she had borrowed from her roommate.

A loud hiccup, followed by a quiet sniffle, pulled her out of her trance. Cobalt eyes glanced around the room over the horizon of the pages screening for the source.

Hidden in the corner - by his size a first year - with a mop of auburn hair was a student still dressed in school robes; his hands trying to quickly wipe away his tears. He spoke softly to himself, although his face was one of scolding.

The elder girl picked up a worn picture - a couple’s kiss by the lake - and set it between the pages of her book, closing it and laying in on her stomach. “What’s the matter, little Beasty?” she cooed, trying not to frighten him.

A hiccup was her immediate answer, the boy pausing for only a few seconds before rubbing at his eyes harshly. “M-Ms. Billie, I didn’t see you there.”

"Just Billie," she replied, sitting upright and motioning the boy to come join her on the couch. He moved quickly, sitting near the edge so his feet would touch the floor. "What has your scales in a tiff?"

"The Ravenclaw boy in my Transfiguration class," the boy began, kicking at the rug with a shoe, "He keeps telling me I’ll never be as good as him. I’ve tried ignoring him but -" another hiccup "he said I was picking on him. Even sent his brother after me."

Billie’s eyes darkened as the boy wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Which boy?”

The young one shook his head. “If I tell, his brother’ll be on me again.”

"Not if I can help it. Tell me, Beasty. Who is making you feel inferior?"

The boy’s hands tightened into fists. “Anders. His name is Phillip Anders. Slowly, he turned his gazed toward his things, trying to hold back the tears.

Billie was watching the flames lick the inner walls of the fireplace. “His brother is Chris, yeah? A prick 5th year who is also in Ravenclaw?”

The small boy nodded, turning around only when he felt the cushions move underneath him. Billie was standing, stretching her back before picking up her book from the couch. “Come on, then,” she stated, waving her hand over at the corner. “Get your things. I have someone you need to meet.”

Quickly, the first year did what he was told and scampered after the sixth year as she moved up the stairs toward the boys third year dormitories. She gave a very specific patterned rap to the door and slowly counted to ten.

Billie Michaels was a well known Slytherin throughout Hogwarts. It was not the prefect badge that made people so wary of her - but her connections. She knew people in each house and over a variety of years. If you had found yourself in any sort of problem - academic, social, or otherwise - you talked to her. She pricked herself on this fact, but was very fair in how she dealt with things.

That’s also what made her dangerous. She had something on everyone, but no one had anything on her. She knew how to keep her nose looking clean.

 

Her popularity among her housemates was quite high. She always gave a warning knock before entering a room and a ten second buffer. Her belief with her job was that if she didn’t see it, it wasn’t her problem. If you’re dumb enough to get caught, then you deserve what’s coming.

At then end of her counting, a brunette head with brown eyes peered through the door.

"Open the door, Potter."

Albus checked behind him before fulfilling the request. A blonde boy with sky eyes crawled out from under one of the beds, smiling at the two in the doorway.

Billie stepped in with the first year on her heels. “Potter, Malfoy, this is Beasty. He is having a bit of a problem in his transfiguration class.” She pushed the smaller boy forward.

The elder boys eyed him quietly before Scorpius spoke. “Only academics?”

"Afraid not," she leaned over so that she was next to the first year’s ear. "Malfoy here is quite skilled in this particular subject. Top of his class, actually. I would recommend setting up a tutoring time with him."

"I’m Albus," the other boy interjected, "I can help with your /other/ problem." He stuck his hand out to the boy, who shook it gingerly.

"I’m Gregory Mills." he stated, shifting his weight around.

Billie slipped back out the door, heading down to the Prefect’s room. After a quick knock, a lean built boy opened he door. A hand ran through his midnight black hair, sleep clouding his hazel eyes. “Hey babe.”

"We have a problem, Jac," Billie said walking into her boyfriend’s room, perching herself on his bed and facing him.

"Hmm?" he asked, walking over and standing in front of her. He could see that familiar glint in her eye - there was no talking her out of whatever she was planning.

"Chris Anders has gone after one of our Beasties."

Jac’s mouth slid into a smirk. “I’ve been waiting forever to go after that kid. What do you have in mind?”


End file.
